Gary's Twin Sister
by SpyofSorrow
Summary: This is one of my really early stories, which you can see by the writing. Anyway, I finished it way later, and of course the ending is way better than the rest. Anyway, it's about Gary finding his long lost sister, trouble in Team Rocket and murder. Enjoy


Gary's twin sister  
  
*If I owned pokemon, Jesse would be dead and Misty would be way smarter. But they're not, so I don't own Pokemon.  
  
(Note: In the Gameboy games Pokemon red and blue (and yellow, I'm not sure) Gary has a sister, staying in his house. But I'm basing this on the cartoon version, where I haven't heard of Gary's brothers or sisters. So if you're wondering about it, not any more. Oh, and I don't own Pokemon.)  
  
Signs: TR: Team Rocket Prof.: Professor J&J: Jesse and James B&C: Butch and Cassidy HQ: Headquarters OMG: Oh My God  
  
Our heroes are walking to Pallet town. Once they got there they stop at Ash's house and then they receive a call from prof. Oak.  
  
Oak: Hello kids!  
  
Ash: Hello prof. Oak! Why did you call us?  
  
Oak: I need you to come to my lab right away. I made a shocking discovery.  
  
So Ash and friends hurry to Oaks lab. Once there, they see a familiar person.  
  
Ash: Gary! What are you doing here?  
  
Gary: Well, my uncle said I had to come here.  
  
Ash: Same thing for us.  
  
Misty: Well, c'mon guys! I want to know what's happening!  
  
Brock: I want to know too.  
  
So all four off them go in while Gary's cheerleaders stayed outside. Once there, they see Oak on a computer.  
  
Oak: So here you all are! I suggest you sit down.  
  
Ash: So why are we here, prof. Oak?  
  
Oak: I just received news. A girl named Alora was seen on Cinnabar island. I suggest you to go there too.  
  
Brock(red face): Is she cute?  
  
Misty(banging Brock's head): Alora? Why is she important to us?  
  
Gary: I bet she is some important person. Hmmm, I wonder if she'll join my fan club?  
  
Oak: This girl is more important than you think Gary. Listen: *flashback* A twin was born, right here in Pallet town. A girl and a boy. Though they were twins, they were different from each other. In their personality's. The boy was a person who was always the best and had people admiring him. He was a little arrogant too. The girl, though, was kind, gentle and a loving person. Despite their differences, they were fond of each other. Then one day, something terrible happened. They were at the age of 7. The whole family was walking when it started raining. They quickly ran to get home, when thunder hit a tree, which collapsed. The tree unfortunately hit the family. The parents are now dead, the girl seemed to have disappeared. The boy had no other relatives except his uncle. He now lives with him. The girl was gone.  
  
Ash: Man! That's awful! But, what's Alora got to do with it?  
  
Oak: You see, she was the girl. It seemed she stayed on Cinnabar, leading her own life. We have found her now. You see, she is important because.(long pause)...her brother is Gary!  
  
All: WHAT!!!!  
  
Gary(almost fainting): My sister?! B-but, how come I didn't know this?!  
  
Oak: You seemed to have lost your memory after the accident. I knew the loss of your sister would disappoint you. So I waited till we found her.  
  
Gary was at a loss of words.  
  
Oak: I want you, and Ash and friends to go to Cinnabar and find her.  
  
Misty: Don't worry, we'll be aware.  
  
Ash seemed very surprised.  
  
Ah: Well, what do you know! Gary has a sister!  
  
They set off and went to Cinnabar island. Arriving on Cinnabar:  
  
Brock: Hey Gary, where are your fans?  
  
Gary: They stayed at home. Why, you wanted to ask them out?  
  
Ash and Misty snickered. Gary knew that Brock fell for girls. Brock turned all red.  
  
Ash: Well, c'mon. We have a relative to find.  
  
They walked around. Shops, pokecentre, the usual stuff. Also Blaine's gym. They couldn't find Alora. Then they saw something funny. A big tree, near Blaine's gym, with a tree house! It was cleverly hidden, so(almost) no one noticed it. It just happened that the wind blew a branch away so our heroes could see it.  
  
Gary: Do you think...  
  
Misty: One way to find out!  
  
Then they heard a voice.  
  
???: Why are you staring at my tree house?  
  
They turned around and saw a girl. Same height as Gary, same dark-brown hair(which was shoulder length) and brown eyes, and she was wearing blue jeans and a white top which was half covered by a red body warmer. And of course Brock was drooling all over her and Misty had to knock him silly.  
  
???(looking at Gary): Hey, do I know you? You seem familiar.  
  
Gary: Are you...Alora?  
  
Alora: Gary?  
  
They ran to each other and embraced themselves. The show was so happy, that everyone had to cry. Even Pikachu had to flick a tear away.  
  
Gary: Oh, man, I forgot about your existence and yet I feel like I've known you for ages!  
  
Alora: I know. Hey, why don't you come into my tree house?  
  
Ash: Sure.  
  
Inside the tree house it was cozy. The gang noticed that there were three pokemon that were waiting for Alora, a Vulpix, a Dratini, and an Eevee.  
  
Misty: So, Alora, what happened since you ran away?  
  
Alora: I ran into the woods, not knowing what to do. Dad and Mom were gone, that's what I heard. I was full of sadness, that I wanted to leave. I hid behind some bushes and wanted to come back for you. So we could both go away. But then these men dressed in black appeared calling them selves Team Rocket. They wanted to take me but I ran. I came to an ocean and was afraid to get caught. Then I saw a Dratini. He saw that I was in trouble and pointed to me to go on his back. I went on and we rode off. The men were angry and yelled that if I came back, they would get me. So I was afraid to go back to town. Dratini brought me to Cinnabar island. Dratini decided to stay with me since I was all alone. I made this tree house. I also made friends like the gym leader Blaine. When I was walking though the abandoned building, I saw a Vulpix in a fight with a trainer. The Vulpix was hurt, and the bully just kept on hurting it. I yelled and had a pokemon fight with him. My Dratini won. The Vulpix was grateful for me helping it and bringing it to the pokecenter. So it stayed with me. And life continued, I got a job as a pokemon caretaker, you know, you take care of pokemon for a while to make them stronger, or even let them evolve. I was shopping and it seemed a couple had a fight. They got so angry, they both walked away. One of them dropped a pokeball. I told him, but he said I could keep "the stupid pokemon". Anyway I opened the pokeball and out came an Eevee. The Eevee didn't seem to be very happy, it was poorly taken care of.  
  
Gary: So that's how you got your pokemon.  
  
Alora: Yes, I keep them out of their pokeballs.  
  
She picked up the pokemon one by one.  
  
Alora: Ok, guys, this Vulpix is called Vixen. And Dratini here is called Dragonfly. And the little Eevee, Eve.  
  
Misty: Nice names. Don't you catch pokemon yourself?  
  
Alora: I've seen tons of pokemon when I became a pokemon caretaker. I don't really want to catch them. I only take care of them if they want to.  
  
Ash: I think that's a good way to do it.  
  
Brock: Hey, we better tell prof. Oak about this.  
  
Gary: I'll do that. You guys can continue your journey. Alora and I have a lot to talk about.  
  
Ash: All right Gary! Bye!  
  
Alora/Gary: Bye!  
  
They all left the hut. Ash and co. went to the seafoam islands, while Alora and Gary were still chatting. They talked about their lives, how it was.  
  
Gary: Alora, why don't you travel with me for a while?  
  
Alora: What about your, ahem, fans?  
  
Gary: Oh, they won't miss me. A good trainer like me also needs some own time.  
  
Alora: Ha! As if! Wait a sec. Ok, guys, I need you to go in the pokeball!  
  
The pokemon agreed and returned. Alora prepared everything for the trip and she was ready to go. Gary called Oak to say everything's ok and that his fans had to wait a little while.  
  
Alora: Maybe I'll get a new pokemon.  
  
Gary: Who knows?  
  
They set off. They first decided to go to the people on Cinnabar to say goodbye.  
  
Blaine: Well, I never! Who would have thought you were a long-lost sister, Alora! Well, I hope you 2 have a good time!  
  
Alora: Thanks Blaine! Bye!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- They went on a boat which headed to Cerulean City. Arriving there they decided to go to Mt. Moon. Arriving there:  
  
Alora: So this is Mt. Moon! Dark!  
  
Gary: Not as dark as Rock tunnel! Let's go in.  
  
There were zubats, geodude's, paras's, etc. A lot of pokemon. They were walking around till they heard a strange sound. They quickly hid behind a rock and listened. It seemed like Team Rocket.  
  
? nr. 1: Well?  
  
? nr. 2: Have a look. All the beautiful stones. Just think.  
  
? nr. 1: Never mind the thinking. Load them on the carriage and let's get out of here.  
  
? nr. 3: Wait! I found some fossils!  
  
? nr. 1: Good. Load them on too.  
  
Alora(whispering): Oh, no! It's Team Rocket!  
  
? nr. 1: Wait. I'm getting a call from the boss.  
  
Gary(whispering): Let's distract them with a pokemon. Then grab the stuff and bring it to safety.  
  
Alora: How? Hey, a Clefairy! Hmmm, Clefairy, would you be so kind to distract those men for me?  
  
Clefairy agreed and started jumping up and down. The men, seeing the rare pokemon, started running after it. Then Gary and Alora quickly jumped to the cart and rode away. When they were in a safe place they stopped. They saw Clefairy had followed them too.  
  
Alora: Good job, Clefairy! Do you want to join me?  
  
Clefairy agreed and it went in the pokeball. They looked at the cart. There were stones and fossils.  
  
Alora: I suggest we both take them and get out of here.  
  
Gary took 2 moon stones, a fire stone, a leaf stone, a thunder stone, a water stone a Dome Fossil and a Helix Fossil. Alora took 2 fire stones, a moon stone, a water stone, a thunder stone, a leaf stone, and Old Amber. The cart was empty. They quickly took off. They could hear shouts and they knew Team Rocket was furious about the missing stones. When they went outside, they saw 2 pokemon trainers. One of them challenged Gary and the other Alora. While Gary was fighting, Alora knew this was one of her first fights, so she could easily lose.  
  
*Battle* Alora: Go Vixen(vulpix)!  
  
Kid: Go Voltorb!  
  
Vixen, flamethrower!  
  
Voltorb, light screen!  
  
Vixen hit Voltorb and damaged him.  
  
Vixen, fire spin!  
  
Voltorb, dodge it!  
  
Vixen missed.  
  
Vixen, fire blast!  
  
Voltorb, thunder wave!  
  
Vixen hit Voltorb who fainted.  
  
Kid: No!  
  
Alora: That was a good fight kid. Hey Gary!  
  
Gary returned after he won his battle with a girl.  
  
Gary: Ha! I'm the champion.  
  
Alora: I see you haven't lost your arrogance.  
  
They continued their journey.  
  
Gary: Hey, Alora! What are you going to call your new pokemon?  
  
Alora: Oh, Clefairy! Wait a sec. Come out Clefairy!  
  
Clefairy went out of the pokeball. They started discussing which name Clefairy would like to have. But only if Clefairy agreed.  
  
Alora: Clara? No. Clary? No. Clef? No. I know! Clestar?  
  
Clefairy/Clestar agreed. She then hopped in her pokeball, while Alora and Gary decided where to go.  
  
Alora: I suggest we go to Cinnabar island. They have a lab for pokemon fossils. Maybe they even can resurrect it!  
  
Gary: Good idea. We'll surf there.  
  
They headed to the coast and took out Dragonfly(Alora's Dratini) and (Gary's)Seadra. As they surfed, they saw some swimmers.  
  
Swimmer: Wow! A Dratini! How about a match, eehm..  
  
Alora: The name's Alora. O.k., a one against one match.  
  
*Battle*  
  
Alora: Go Dragonfly!  
  
Swimmer: Go Dewgong!  
  
A: Dragonfly, thunder wave!  
  
S: Dewgong, aurora beam!  
  
Both pokemon got hit. Dragonfly was weakened, but Dewgong was paralyzed.  
  
Dragonfly, wrap!  
  
Dewgong, dodge it!  
  
Dewgong couldn't move and Dragonfly's wrap made him very weak.  
  
Dragonfly, finish it! Body slam!  
  
Dewgong got hit and fainted. Dragonfly won!  
  
Swimmer: You're a good trainer!  
  
Alora: Why, thanks.  
  
Gary: It's true, though. You are quite a go...Huh? What's happening to Dragonfly?  
  
Alora: Wow! She's evolving!  
  
Dratini was glowing and after a while, she was a Dragonair!  
  
Swimmer: Oh, I am so jealous of you, Alora.  
  
Alora: Oh, Dragonfly, you're pretty!  
  
Dragonfly returned in the pokeball, while Gary and Alora said goodbye to Swimmer. They soon arrived on Cinnabar island. They walked around. Alora pointed the way to the lab.  
  
Alora: There it is!  
  
They walked into a large building and there were scientists and other's walking around. They went into a room with the sign: "Fossil resurrection".  
  
Alora: Hello, professor Reuse!  
  
Prof. R: Why, hello Alora! Who's your friend?  
  
Gary: I'm Gary. I was wondering, we have some fossils, could you.  
  
Prof. R: Yes, of course I could. Give them here, you two go take a little walk.  
  
They went to the pokecenter and healed their pokemon. Then they quickly hurried back.  
  
Prof. R: My, my. You two certainly got nice pokemon. From your Old Amber, Alora, you got Aerodactyl! And from the two fossils, Gary, Kabuto and Omanyte!  
  
Gary/Alora: Oh, wow!  
  
They waved goodbye to the prof. while heading to the park. Sitting on a bench:  
  
Alora: I have 5 pokemon now!  
  
Gary: Well, I still have more than you!  
  
Alora: So what? I need to think of a name for my new pokemon, but which one?  
  
Gary: How about Airdrake?  
  
Alora: That's a good name, even though it is a bit different from how I call the other pokemon.  
  
Gary: Well, this pokemon is different from all the others.  
  
Alora: True. Hey! You know what would be fun? Let's go to Pallet town and invite Ash and the others! We could have a party!  
  
Gary: And an excellent theme for it too. Welcome home, Alora!  
  
Alora: I want to go to the mall first. I want to sell some stuff which I don't need.  
  
They went to the store. Inside Alora sold a leaf stone and a moon stone, because there was no pokemon she could use it on. And to Gary's surprise, she was selling nuggets.  
  
Gary: Where did you get those gold nuggets?  
  
Alora: On the Cinnabar coast. Before people used to dig there to get gold. Now there is hardly any left, but if you look hard in hidden places, you'll find some.  
  
Gary also sold some things and both of them bought some potions and rare candy. And in the end a drink too.  
  
Alora: Let's go to Pallet town.  
  
Gary: Yeah, we have a party to prepare.  
  
They both headed to Pallet town. Before they went to Gary's house, they went to prof. Oaks lab(also to pick up Gary's cheerleaders, but it seemed they went on a vacation). Arriving there:  
  
Gary: Hello uncle!  
  
Oak: Why, hello Gary and Alora! How are you all doing?  
  
Alora: Just fine, uncle, we found some fossils and resurrected them.  
  
Oak: Oh, really? Can I examine them for a couple of days?  
  
Gary: Sure, uncle. But Alora doesn't have much pokemon, so I don't know if she can miss them.  
  
Oak: Don't worry, I'll give her a pokemon she can keep. Then she'll have more pokemon by the time I finished examining these.  
  
Alora: You would? Wow!  
  
Oak: You wait right here.  
  
Oak went to the telephone, phoned someone and asked him a few questions. It was Ash! After agreeing, Oak gave Alora a pokeball.  
  
Oak: Ash said you can have one of his Tauros. He's got plenty.  
  
Alora: Cool, thanks uncle! And Ash too!  
  
Gary: What are you going to call Tauros?  
  
Alora: I know a good name for a female tauros, Tory!  
  
After telling prof. Oak about the party, they went around town to tell everyone about it too. Ash's mom phoned ash and his friends to ask if he could come here. Gary and Alora went to Gary's house to sleep, because it was getting very late. The next day, everyone was up and in the lawn of Prof. Oaks lab. They were all having fun and chatting. Alora told the others about her evolved Dratini, Dragonair. After that, Ash was telling the rest about what happened in his latest adventure.  
  
Ash: It was snowing and I couldn't find Brock and Misty. So I build a snow cave with my pokemon and stayed there for the night.  
  
Misty: We were lucky, we found a hot water spring so we could keep warm.  
  
Alora: What happened to Team Rocket?  
  
Brock: Oh, they disappeared, as usual.  
  
Gary: Yeah, TR is a nuisance. But, I always defeat them.  
  
Alora: Sounds like they're easy to defeat.  
  
Gary: J&J and B&C, yes, but not the one I had to fight in the Viridian gym. His pokemon was so strong, he knocked me down! I wonder who he was?  
  
Ash: I got the badge, but that was when J&J were in the building.  
  
Gary: Yeah, you got lucky. But no one can fight that pokemon.  
  
Ash: I'm not always that lucky. It was up to me to save the world when there was a battle on the islands, ice, lightning and fire.  
  
Alora: I would love to meet such rare pokemon.  
  
Misty: I would like to catch one!  
  
Ash: Well, that would be a shock! Ha ha h..Ouch!  
  
Misty hit Ash's head HARD with a mallet. Where it came from, no one knows.  
  
Gary: Well, it doesn't really matter, what I would like to see is someone defeat that strange pokemon from TR.  
  
Alora: I bet I could sneak in and try to find out what TR is up to with that pokemon.  
  
Brock: Are you sure you want to do that? It's quite dangerous.  
  
Alora: How about that I go with Misty to TR. We could pretend we want to join and then find out what they are up to.  
  
Misty: Sounds like a good idea. I'll go with it.  
  
Ash: Me too. Let's do it!  
  
Alora: I have an idea, when we steal pokemon, in the night you guys come to us and bring the pokemon back to their owners.  
  
Gary: Right.  
  
Oak: Hey, Alora, Gary! I've finished examining your fossils, you can have them back.  
  
So the next day, Misty and Alora dressed up as rebels and went into the Viridian gym. There they saw a mystery person.  
  
???: Do you want to challenge me?  
  
Alora(whispering to Misty): Watch this, it's rebel talk.  
  
Alora: Hey! We wanna see the boss of this joint! Tell him we'd like to join TR!  
  
???: Why, that's me, Giovanni. So you would like to join TR?  
  
Misty(getting the hang of it): Yeah, like, steal pokemon, make money, the usual stuff.  
  
Giovanni: Hmmm, you 2 look fine to me. Stay with us for a while and we'll see if you're fit for the job.  
  
So Misty and Alora were led to TR HQ. There they saw all the mean people. Alora whispered to Misty that she had to be mean, and not show fear.  
  
Giovanni: So, what are your names?  
  
Alora: Oh, eeeeh...Andorra, but friends call me Andy.  
  
Misty: Eeeh, and I'm Mali, for friends Mal.  
  
Giovanni: Fine, have a look around, and I'll call you for your first assignment.  
  
Misty and Alora walked though the building and they found their own room.  
  
Misty: So when the guys get here, we give them the stolen pokemon.  
  
Alora: Yeah, and the plans of what TR are going to do.  
  
Misty: Oh, someone's coming.  
  
They heard the door open and there was Giovanni.  
  
Giovanni: You 2! I need you to rob some people in Viridian forest. Come back with good pokemon, and you'll qualify to be a Rocket member.  
  
Alora/Misty: Yes sir!  
  
They walked out the door, but they heard some angry shouts. It seems Giovanni was telling B&C off. Alora thought when she was out of TR, she'd tell J&J about this. But they headed off to Viridian forest. When they were there, Ash and co. had followed them too. They would spot the person they were going to attack so they could bring his pokemon back. A boy was walking down the path, looking for pokemon. Misty and Alora jumped down and they gave the boy a shock.  
  
Boy: TR!  
  
Alora: O.k. puny one! Hand over the pokemon!  
  
The trembling boy gave the pokeballs. Misty opened them.  
  
Misty: Yuck, what weak pokemon! Hey, a Butterfree and a Beedrill! Those will do!  
  
They pushed off the boy and ran. And of course Ash and co. were there to help him. And following Misty and Alora. After having robbed 3 more people, they returned to headquarters.  
  
Giovanni: So, what have you got? Andy?  
  
Alora: I have a Pidgeot, a Pincir, and a Vileplume.  
  
Giovanni: Mal?  
  
Misty: A Victreebell, a Beedrill and a Butterfree.  
  
They put the pokemon in a bag.  
  
Giovanni: Excellent! You 2 have done a wonderful job! Better than some other people I know. For now, you can be official TR members. I suggest you go to your rooms, the next assignment is tomorrow.  
  
Alora and Misty went to their rooms. In the night, the boys came and took all the pokemon TR has stolen. The next day, they awoke when they heard an alarm. Someone came in.  
  
Misty: What's going on?  
  
TR: It seems someone has stolen all the pokemon there were. Giovanni wants us to go to the hall.  
  
They headed to the hall and there was a mad Giovanni. It seemed he had a Machamp with him.  
  
Giovanni: All right! I'm going to test you all! You're going to have to fight against my pokemon! The weakest one goes, the strongest stay.  
  
So it was done, the ones who lost were thrown out, and the ones who stayed returned to their rooms. Soon, it was Misty's turn.  
  
Giovanni: Mali! Step up to the arena!  
  
*Battle* Giovanni: Go Kingler!  
  
Misty: Go Starmie!  
  
Kingler, guillotine!  
  
Starmie, evade attack!  
  
Kingler missed.  
  
Starmie, tackle!  
  
Starmie hit Kingler and send him flying in the air.  
  
Starmie won!  
  
Giovanni: Well, Mal, it seems you are good. You may go. Andorra!  
  
Andorra entered and the battle begun.  
  
*Battle* Giovanni: Go Machamp!  
  
Alora: Go Eve!  
  
Giovanni: Ha! An Eevee against my Machamp? It's a laugh!  
  
Alora: Eve is stronger than you think! Eve, agility!  
  
Machamp, low kick!  
  
Machamp missed.  
  
Eve, swift!  
  
Machamp got hit badly.  
  
Eve, finish this! Skull bash!  
  
Eve won!  
  
Giovanni: Well, very good! Good victory, you may go to your room.  
  
Alora saw that J&J and B&C were not here to experience what's going on.  
  
Alora went to the room where Misty was waiting.  
  
Misty: This is getting a bit dangerous.  
  
Alora: I know. I've made a plan. Soon, Ash will be joining too. Since this will be a shock for J&J, it could come in handy. Ash will pretend to be bad, but instead he will be sneaking in the Rocket files, while you keep busy with the pokemon. I will be distracting TR, so they won't notice what's going on.  
  
Misty: Good idea, but be careful.  
  
Alora: Don't worry, I will.  
  
For a while it went perfect. Ash joined, which gave J&J a shock. He made good work, so he got promoted. He was higher than J&J, which was really a loss for them. Misty met the boys every night and gave them the pokemon. Giovanni was mad every day. But Alora knew how to throw him off with some new rare pokemon. So as the days went by, Giovanni started getting really suspicious. And then...  
  
Giovanni: All of TR, report in the base of HQ!  
  
Immediately every Rocket member ran to get there. Also Ash, Misty and Alora. They saw Gary and Brock looking through the window to see what's going on.  
  
Giovanni: Every night pokemon disappear, and I think there is a traitor in our midst. So I want Mali, Andorra and Asher (Ash's name) to come first for questioning.  
  
So the 3 were taken into a room (Brock and Gary secretly followed them) and got a big surprise. What they saw, was an arena.  
  
Giovanni: I know that you are the traitors, and that you have been steeling my pokemon. This all started when you all came along. AND J&J have told me who you really are, MISTY and ASH!  
  
Misty and Ash got a shock.  
  
Giovanni: They never saw this 'Andorra' before, but since you are friends, you all are going to pay!  
  
Giovanni called out all his pokemon, so did Ash and Misty. Alora waited until her help was needed. Then she saw funny light in another hallway. She looked into the door opening. There, she saw two shadows and one of them sounded scared.  
  
???1: What are you doing? Are you insane?  
  
???2: No, but I want power! And you are standing in my way! So I'll get rid of you!  
  
???1: You can't do this to me!  
  
???2: Watch me!  
  
???1: No!!! Don't!!  
  
Alora saw a shadow holding a knife and the shadow put the knife in the other shadow.  
  
Alora (thinking): Oh, no! A murderer?! Who is it? And who did he, or she, kill? I better tell the others.  
  
She looked back at the battle. Misty and Ash were doing a great job, Giovanni was losing. Then, he just jumped out of the window and landed in a helicopter.  
  
Giovanni: That does it! You won't see the last of me!  
  
Then he was gone. Alora, Misty and Ash ran out of the building, meeting Gary and Brock at the pokecentre.  
  
Alora: Guys, I saw something strange at the building when Giovanni was fighting with Misty and Ash. I saw shadows, and it seemed someone has killed another person!  
  
Brock: Oh, man! Are we going to have to find out who the killer is?  
  
Ash: Yes, for all we know, he might be a famous murderer. But how?  
  
Alora: I know! But I will have to do this idea on my own, and I need J&J.  
  
Misty: What do you need them for?  
  
Alora: For my plan.  
  
Gary: You won't have to look for them, they always follow us.  
  
Alora decided to have a look outside, and spotted TR (J&J+ Meowth) behind the bushes. She sneaked up behind them.  
  
Alora: BOO!!  
  
TR: WAAH!!  
  
Meowth: Hey, It's you from Ash and co.  
  
Alora: Yes, indeed.  
  
Jesse: Well, if you want to get robbed...  
  
Alora: I need you guys for a favor.  
  
James: A favor?  
  
Alora: Yes, there is a murderer walking around in TR.  
  
TR: AAAH! A killer!  
  
Alora (sweat drop): Let's not panic, I need you to get me in so I can find out who it is.  
  
Jesse: Oh, all right then. But only because we want to stay safe.  
  
Alora: Fine, just get me in unnoticed so I can sneak around.  
  
TR disappeared and Alora returned to the rest. That night, Alora left them and headed to the TR HQ. There she saw J&J.  
  
James: If you go in the basement, you will be able to go anywhere to discover your needs. Alora: Thanks, I'll be seeing you guys in a while. Oh, I heard that the boss wasn't very happy about B&C.  
  
Jesse: Ha! Those 2 couldn't do anything good anyway.  
  
Alora sneaked in, making sure she wasn't seen, she scouted around the building. Then she came to a place where she heard Giovanni talking and some other voice.  
  
Giovanni: Where is your partner?  
  
???: Oh, he went off to do something.  
  
Giovanni: Well, you and him have to steal some good pokemon, or else expect to be kicked out!  
  
Alora(thinking): I'm sure that's the same voice as the murderer, a woman's voice.  
  
It seemed the conversation was over. Someone came out. Alora wondered who it could be. It was..Cassidy! That can't be! Alora decided to follow her. She went to a car and took a long big package out of it. It had a body-like shape. Maybe it was the dead person! Alora shivered and followed her into a room. But then Cassidy noticed she was being followed.  
  
Cassidy(pulling her gun): All right you! Come out and show yourself!  
  
At that moment J&J were there too. Alora came out of the shadow.  
  
Cassidy: Why are you following me?  
  
Alora: You are a murderer!  
  
J&J got a shock.  
  
Jesse: What!?  
  
Cassidy: That's not true, you liar!  
  
Alora: Oh yeah! Then what's in there?  
  
Alora grabbed the package, but Cassidy flung her off. Then they started fighting. Cassidy was strong, but Alora made some powerful kicks. But then the package rolled in front of Meowth.  
  
Meowth: Let's see what's in here.  
  
Cassidy: NO! Don't open it!  
  
But Meowth already scratched it open, and he(and everyone else) got a shock! Inside was the cold, dead body of Butch!  
  
TR: AAAAH!!  
  
James: OMG! You killed Butch! (How South-park is that? No I don't own Southpark :-P)  
  
Cassidy: Yes, I did. He was getting in my way, and I had to expose of him. And I plan the same with the boss too! Hahahaha!  
  
Giovanni(pulling out an even larger gun): Oh, no, you don't!  
  
Cassidy: Giovanni! I'm getting out of here!  
  
She ran, but Alora grabbed her. She lost her balance and fell out of the window! She tumbled down screaming from the tall building and landing with a horrifying crash.  
  
Alora: Looks like that's the last of B&C...  
  
Officer Jenny took care of TR (J&J and Giovanni escaped) and buried the body's of the 2 dead people. Ash and co. were there too.  
  
Ash: Man, I never thought Cassidy would go this far for power.  
  
Alora: And she paid a high price for it.  
  
Misty: I'm glad J&J wouldn't go this far.  
  
Gary: Well, it's all over now.  
  
After: Ash and Misty became close friends, it seemed they have liked each other a lot, even though they have a love-hate relationship. Gary and Ash got along when they got older. Alora later met Todd, the pokemon photographer, who she seemed to like quite a lot. Gary, Alora and Todd joined Ash's gang and travelled the corners of PKMN land together. Fame was sure to cross their paths.  
  
THE END!  
  
So what do you think? Please review me! 


End file.
